Truth
by Ookami-Kisanagii
Summary: What if there was a way to save your friends that were lost to the Thanatos. Join Keldric and his friend Kithal on there adventure to un-veil the truth...Disclamer: I do not own anything you read except for my character... From the Dawn of Mana series...


**Truth**

It has been two years since The Great Tree has re-flourished. It was around that time that a war between Illusia and Lorimar had appeared. During the war we lost many of our friends that were important to us, but now, everything seem to have calmed down. My name is Kithal and I am going to tell you a tale of what a boy and a girl would do to bring back there deceased friends...or were they ever dead in the first place...?

**Chapter 1: Friend of Jadd!?!**

"Kita...Hey, Kita." Shouted Keldy from the base of the hill. We decided to take a break from flying and allow Flammie to get some rest. "We have to get going." Keldy waved to get my attention. I turned around to smile down at him.

"Coming!" I raced down the hill side to where Keldy was waiting. He was saddling up Flammie for our next destination.

[Pause: Keldy or should I say Keldric, was the hero chosen by The Great Seed of the tree to protect the world from Stroud, The King of Lorimar. He is also none to us as Keldy's older brother, make him royalty, but he never really cared about fame.]

"So...where are we supposed to be heading actually?" I shrugged my shoulders in confusement as I stretch the back of my head in embarrassment.

[Pause: Kita or Kithal is my name. And I was found on the shore near Illusia when I was young. I was adopted by the village elder. That's where I met Keldy. As I grew I became found of music and dancing and become the village ceremonial dancer, but during my journey with Keldy I discovered I had the power to control Summon Spirits. I was from an ancient tribe of summoners. I had the ability to summon all eight spirits: Jinn, Gnome, Salamander, Undine, Wisp, Shade, Luna and Dryad. My way of defending myself is by using my flute's echoes; sonic waves paralyze or confuse the enemies around me. I'm also the one to make sure Keldy doesn't get into too much trouble.]

"Moti is summoning us to the Desert Palace. It looks like he has something serious to tell us so we have to fly to Jadd." Keldy answered as he hopped onto the back of Flammie. "Come on; well be late if we don't hurry." He offered his hand to help me up. As I got on Flammie's back we flew all the way to the Land of Desert.

[Pause: Flammie has been with us since our visit to the Mountain of Death, to talk to Gaia. He/she is the Sacret Guardian Beast of Illusia. He fought to protect the Tree folks during the war and has been traveling with us ever since.]

"Hey Keldy?" I had my face to his back as I hung on tight to his waist. "I've been wondering...I think---" I hesitated for a moment. I was afraid that if I told him my thoughts he'd get angry or sad.

"What is it?" He asked as he turned his head to the side, looking at me with his big blue eyes.

"I think that Ritzia and the others could still be alive." I had to tell him.

"WHAT!?" Keldy raised his voice in surprise as he gripped a handful of Flammie's feathery fur, which made the Guardian Beast yelped in pain.

"Hey take it easy, it was just a though." I tried to calm him down so that he wasn't hurting Flammie.

"Sorry, it's just that I wished someone would have told me that line a long time ago. '_Oh. Keldy everyone is still alright, don't cry'."_ He took a deep breath to clam himself down. I sighed at his obvious reaction. "So what made you think that everyone might still be alive?"

"Well...think about it for a second. When Lekius was turned into one of those---Thanatos..." I hesitated for a moment talk about the pass put me in pain. "He merely disappeared, and so did Ritzia."

[Pause: Ritzia was the Tree Maiden of Illusia. She was also a good friend of ours. When the Great Tree awoke, Medusa took over her body and tortured the world with the Thanatos. In the end, we defeated her, but also lost Ritzia. She sacrificed herslf to seal all the darkness back to the base of the tree.]

[Pause: Lekius was the village head guard and also our childhood friend. To Keldy he was a good friend, but to me he was more. But as I said before, Lekius lost his mind over the power of the Thanatos, forcing him to fight against us. In the end he vanished, leaving me and Keldy alone.]

"And so did Faye. A Spirit Child cannot exist unless the Great Tree is in danger." I finished.

[Pause: Faye is a Spirit Child, born from the eight Summon Spirits. She was born to aid the Hero, in this case Keldy, on his adventure right to the very end. She and Ritzia were the keys to sealing away the darkness. Faye was also very important to us. Without her we wouldn't be alive today.]

"Well...you do have a point there." Keldy still was a little confuse be he got the half of it. "Maybe if we ask Moti he might be able to help us?" He turned back to Kita and gave her an I'm-sure-everything-gonna-be-alright smile. After flying from the Land of Green to the border of Jadd, Keldy and I raced towards the meeting hall in the palace.

"So you finally made it." Said Moti with a greeting smile. He stood at the back of the room looking out to the town below.

"Yep, here we are in one piece. So what's this urgent news you wanted to tell us about?" Keldy grab the nearest chair and sat down while I took the wall, leaning against it. Moti came up to the table and placed his hands to the edge.

"We have just received a message the other day from Topple that there was a strange aura radiating from a very unusually small tree." Moti spoke.

"So...don't they usually grow weird trees over in the Land of Water's?" I asked lazily.

"True, but this one is especially unusual. Some of their scholars have already examined it and they came up with a hypothesis." The room fell silent. "They think it could be...a new sprout of the Great Tree."

"WHAT!?" Both Keldy and I shouted. "That's not possible. What proof do they have that proves it is one?" Keldy was starting t raise his voice, he seemed on edge.

"There was a strange aura around the tree, the same as the one in Illusia." Moti answered. "But to make sure it's true, we're sending you two down to investigate."

"So that's the reason you called us...Got it---got it." I waved my hand in the air in a silly gesture of understand-ment.

"I've arranged a meeting for you two with Lady Lusa Luka. She'll be awaiting your arrival at the Crystal Palace." Moti came over to Keldy's side and pop up a map in front of him. "Use this to find the Palace." He said as he walked pass me." Now then, this meeting is---" I stopped Moti from speaking.

"Wait, Moti? Do you know if theirs anyway to bring back people who were taken by the Thanatos?" I asked with a firm voice.

"Hmmmm...I'm sorry, but I cannot help you there." My face became pale with sadness. "But...I have heard of a library with many knowledge of the ancient text of who the Thanatos came to be."

"Where can we find this library?" Keldy stood up with one hand still on the table.

"Luckily, it's in the sacret forest in Topple somewhere, but you'll the following to enter..." We both lean in closer around Moti. "First: You'll need permission from a high personal." I step forward.

"Meaning Lady Lusa Luka?" Moti nodded.

"Yes, but even if you have permission, you still need a Sacret Beast to enter the forest and an item of great value, an offering to the god that protects the library's existence, with the barrier." He finished.

"So we need Flammie to enter the forest?"" Keldy asked.

"Yes! Only the Sacret Beast can see the gate to the library. There are many things Flammie can see that you children can't." Keldy turned his attention to the flying Flammie outside the window. He was waiting for our return.

"Wow...you're a lot cooler then I though." He smiled at his friend outside.

"Well, thank you for your time Moti." I bowed in respect, forcing Keldy to do the same by pulling his head down. "But we must be on our way."

"Yes, I understand, but a word a caution..." We stopped in our tracks near the entrance and turn to the side a little. "I hear a nasty storm was forming around the Land of Water, maybe you two should---"

"Ahh...Don't worry Moti, we'll be just fine." I waved good-bye before pulling Keldy out with me.

"Umm...Kita? Maybe we should have taken Moti up for his offer?" I ignored him as I dragged him down the hall toward the palace entrance.

"Don't be such a 'Scardy-cat'. A little rain never hurt anyone." Walking outside Flammie flew down and greeted us with her rower. "Now, come on we should make time and fly to Topple before night hits us." I pushed Keldy up on our guardian.

"I know am gonna regret this..." Keldy sighed.


End file.
